User blog:Mirnish/Total Drama College EP03
Start *8:02 SteelWolf Lilac.. *8:02 XxAquaInfinityxX Yes..? *8:02 Mirnish CHOP SHOP IS OUR NAME *KILLS* *8:02 Totaldramalego *wakes up* *Sir Sockington ha entrado al chat. *8:03 Sir Sockington holy shit *8:03 SteelWolf I know you watched my conversation with Sammy, and I feel the need to clear it up *8:03 Sir Sockington its packed *8:03 LucinaFTW JBOC *8:03 DegrassiFTW27 jro, sub Lindsay *8:03 Sir Sockington sure *8:03 XxAquaInfinityxX Wait.. How do you know?! *8:03 DegrassiFTW27 OH DAMN FIZ *8:03 Rocker B.A lightning is chop shop right? *8:03 Sir Sockington wait seriously *8:03 Totaldramalego *looks at Hayley* *8:03 Sir Sockington dont do it grass *ill sub for ya *8:03 SteelWolf I saw you jump in the bush, now let me clear it up *8:03 Totaldramalego someone kick it *8:03 Sir Sockington ... *8:03 LucinaFTW 2 hours *8:03 Sir Sockington stfu Lego *8:03 DestructiveMilkshake mirnish *r u here? *8:03 Sir Sockington shut your manly ass up *8:04 LucinaFTW hi *8:04 Sir Sockington remember that shit *8:04 XxAquaInfinityxX JRO please stop *8:04 SteelWolf I saw Amy abusing her, and it is in no way right *8:04 LucinaFTW JBOC 2 HOURS NOW *8:04 Sir Sockington ok sorry i will *8:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Jro going to troll lindsay *8:04 Sir Sockington fiz atfu *stfu *8:04 SteelWolf Jro Lego has been here for a day and he hates you as much as we do *8:04 Mirnish I'm here... *8:04 Teamdarkfan4 k *8:04 XxAquaInfinityxX If I have to clear up: It was because I was concerned about You and Dawn. Although Samey seems innocent, you can't trust anyone. *8:04 DegrassiFTW27 *trying to eat lunch* What on earth is this.... *8:05 LucinaFTW Jo can we talk *8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood None of You business! *8:05 Rocker B.A because you try to to turn people against each other before they even get to know the other *8:05 DestructiveMilkshake *bites into sandwich and then cups her mouth* Ugh! Is this bread made of cardboard? *8:05 Heozaki *eating gleefully* *8:05 Mirnish : What you want Obamacare? *8:05 SteelWolf I told her she needs to stand up to her sister, nothing shady *8:05 Rocker B.A as long as Lightning gets his sha protein *8:05 Teamdarkfan4 Its probably something chef found on the ground *8:05 Heozaki Ahm! This is great *8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX I understand. *8:05 DegrassiFTW27 lol lego doesn't even know jro *8:05 Totaldramalego But it's okay, right Hayley? Everyone has to be careful in this game. *8:05 XxAquaInfinityxX Nice to have this cleared up though, I was concerned. *8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Pssh Always critics *exits kitchen and goes outside* *8:05 SteelWolf Yeah.. *8:06 LucinaFTW you're racist *8:06 DestructiveMilkshake Tastes like it too... *8:06 XxAquaInfinityxX I'll be right back, I am gonna clear this up with Alejandro. *8:06 Ethan Oka Kevin: Good morn- what did I walk into. *8:06 XxAquaInfinityxX *walks to Al* *8:06 SteelWolf Okay... *8:06 Teamdarkfan4 Here Scott , you can have my plate *8:06 LucinaFTW and I joined this show to end all racism,homopbia, and sexsim *8:06 Mirnish : I didn't said anything racist to you... *grabs her shirt* Better start talking before I'll throw you away Demika! *8:06 Sir Sockington uh anyways Grass i'll be back in like an hour when this is over and maybe we can do Gen 3 or something *8:06 XxAquaInfinityxX She says she was only talking to Samey because she was concerned of her. But there has to be more, she's Hayley. End of story. *8:06 Heozaki *snatches it and continues to eat* *8:06 DestructiveMilkshake And mine. Eat your heart out. *8:06 Totaldramalego That was nice of you to do that for Sammy, Hayley. *8:06 SteelWolf *passes plate to Scott* Here Scottie, I'm on a diet *8:06 Sir Sockington message me if ur gonna do it sooner *8:06 SteelWolf STFU *8:07 DestructiveMilkshake ^ *8:07 SteelWolf JEW *Sir Sockington ha salido del chat. *8:07 LucinaFTW You called me black bean *8:07 SteelWolf Thank goodness * *8:07 DegrassiFTW27 Finish up your meal and meet me outside, its challenge time! *8:07 Totaldramalego *walks outside* *8:07 LucinaFTW plz, end discrmation *8:07 SteelWolf Thanks Dawn *8:07 Ethan Oka Kevin: *takes a bite* I dunno, it's not that bad. *8:07 LucinaFTW Conf. i hope i got to her *8:07 DestructiveMilkshake I agree. Hayley obviously has an ulterior motive, perhaps she is trying to use Samey to form a cross-team alliance? *8:07 Mirnish : I didn't called you black-bean! BLACK BEAN IS THE F***ING SLUT OF AMY! *Throws Demika away and storms off* *8:07 XxAquaInfinityxX *walks outside* *8:07 Heozaki *stashes grub in his front and back pockets* *8:08 SteelWolf *goes outside* *8:08 Ethan Oka Kevin: *walks outside eating* *8:08 Rocker B.A woah you mad huh Jo? *8:08 DestructiveMilkshake How could you WANT to EAT that.. *8:08 XxAquaInfinityxX Cross-team alliance? If that's the case, then she's got to go. *8:08 SteelWolf Ethan pm *8:08 DegrassiFTW27 *rubbing hands* Man I can't wait for this challenge.... *8:08 Heozaki I'm not a spoiled brat like you, Amy. I take what I can get. *8:08 LucinaFTW lightning, you understand the oppison our race gets right *8:09 XxAquaInfinityxX inB4 PM is about voting out Al/Hayley/Dawn *8:09 Totaldramalego *Confessional* My team is just not getting along. No matter how nice they ACT, they really all hate each other. *8:09 Mirnish : *Sees Lightning and rolls her eyes, meanwhile she does this stumbles upon Lilac* Woaw... sorry... sorry... you... you... I don't know your name. *8:09 XxAquaInfinityxX *Lilac *8:09 DegrassiFTW27 Today will be a rather physical outing for all involved *8:09 LucinaFTW we know we need to end it *8:09 XxAquaInfinityxX That's alright.. Jo, is it? *8:09 DestructiveMilkshake *pissed off but ignores Scott's comment* *8:09 Teamdarkfan4 *conf* You know , Amy was actually nice to me yesterday , im sorta surprised *8:09 Rocker B.A Yes *rips shirt off* sha-LIGHTNINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG\ *8:09 DegrassiFTW27 *tosses them all footballs* *8:09 Teamdarkfan4 Calm down Amy , dont let him get to you *8:09 SteelWolf Hello Lightning *Okay, what is a "football" *8:10 Heozaki Football? Now this is a manly sport! *8:10 Mirnish : *smiles* You're the first time that doesn't mocks and calls me a dude! *offers a high five* Rock it out Lilac! *8:10 DestructiveMilkshake *sees Hayley* Slut alert, much? *8:10 Rocker B.A it's like a foot but in ball form *8:10 Ethan Oka Kevin: *gets hit in face* Ow! What about helmets? *8:10 Rocker B.A and hello red head *8:10 Heozaki Men don't need helmets. *8:10 SteelWolf Isn't it some disease where your foot is nasty and shaped like a ball *8:10 XxAquaInfinityxX *high fives Jo and giggles* Thanks *8:10 SteelWolf SLUT? *8:10 DegrassiFTW27 We have been lucky enough to have one of the largest football fields around *8:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood That would be a good disease you could roll around tbh *8:11 Heozaki Conf: I've been observing everything that's been going on lately. So much drama, so little time. *8:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood There all the same size pretty much *8:11 Rocker B.A wait we're at I can't believe it I wanted to go here forever *8:11 DestructiveMilkshake Yeah, you're obvously getting horny around ANY man, and you've probably already slept with both men on your team. I know one when I see one. *8:11 SteelWolf Atleast I don't have an ugly mole. You probably have a crush on the ginger farm boy too! *8:11 LucinaFTW females can play football to *8:11 XxAquaInfinityxX *conf* Jo seems nice. Maybe I could talk to some of the other contestants to get my mind off of things. *8:11 Ethan Oka Kevin: Actually this is American football *8:11 Rocker B.A girls chill enough footballs for everyone *8:12 Mirnish : *sees Lilac* I'll talk to you later, have to live with those freaks of Obamacare, Sha-dumb and Air-head... *8:12 Totaldramalego *walks to Lilac* Lilac, our team is falling apart. I can *whispers* help but notice that you're playing Hayley. Thats good. I sense her evil aura is getting only worse. *8:12 DestructiveMilkshake It's a BEAUTY MARK FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. And that is just... GROSS! I am REPULSED by that hick! *8:12 DegrassiFTW27 In today's challenge, your goal is to get all across the field while avoiding all of the traps me and chef have set up for you, if any member loses possession of their ball, they must head back and run across all over again. Last team to get to the end is going home. Got it? *8:12 SteelWolf Yet you're always talking to him *8:12 Heozaki *imitating Amy and laughing to himself* *8:12 XxAquaInfinityxX I wouldn't call it playing, I'd call it.. pretending to like her. *winks* *8:12 DestructiveMilkshake *slaps Scott* But you're ignoring what I'm SAYING to him. *8:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Hehehe You guys shouldn't have criticized my food today >:D *8:12 Teamdarkfan4 *conf* Here we go again *sighs* *8:13 DegrassiFTW27 Now ready, set, GO! *8:13 Mirnish : I didn't! Whatever! SHA-ANNOYING GOES FIRST! *8:13 Totaldramalego *winks back* I hope if we lose, you don't go. You're very nice. *8:13 SteelWolf Rivalries can turn into relationships.. *8:13 Rocker B.A easy *starts running and quickly gets hit by a bomb left by chef* *8:13 Ethan Oka Kevin: *starts running* *8:13 Totaldramalego *starts to run* *LucinaFTW ha salido del chat. *8:13 Heozaki OW! Stop hitting me, you jerk. *8:13 DestructiveMilkshake *gracefully begins to run across the field* *8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX Al and Hayley are together, and Kevin is a wild card. But Al might not be with Hayley, who knows... *8:13 Mirnish : *facepalms herself* I'll guess I go! *Starts running and avoids one of Chef bombs* *8:13 XxAquaInfinityxX *holds ball tightly and walks slowly into field* *8:14 DegrassiFTW27 Guys, let's go! *runs* *8:14 Rocker B.A *starts moving again with half of his shirt blown off* *8:14 Mirnish : *runs slowly and gets hit on the head* That is totally racist! Coming from another from our own race! *Gets up and keeps running* *8:14 DestructiveMilkshake But that requires me to find them ATTRACTIVE. Hicky Arm Pit Sniffy is anything BUT that. *8:14 Heozaki *running like a maniac* MANLINESS. *8:14 SteelWolf I'm pretty sure you armpit sniff too *8:14 Teamdarkfan4 *runs* *8:15 Ethan Oka Kevin: So... how do traps work will there be a warning or- *gets hit in stomach* Alright. *falls over* *8:15 Totaldramalego I'm not a very fast runner! *whistles to the birds* Help carry me birds! *8:15 SteelWolf *runs* *8:15 DestructiveMilkshake *runs toward Hayley and tackles her* *8:15 SteelWolf * *8:15 Mirnish : Lindsay, there is make-up at the other side... at... ummm... what is that called like... HALF OF IT'S PRICE! *scractching her head* *8:15 XxAquaInfinityxX *in middle of field* I wonder how many traps there are here... *8:15 SteelWolf *flips her over* *8:15 DegrassiFTW27 Get to firing Chef! *8:15 DestructiveMilkshake *flying through the field* *8:15 Mirnish : MAKE-UUUUUUUUUUUP! *Runs faster than Jo and Lightning* *8:15 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *releases the hornet nests* *8:15 DestructiveMilkshake *grabs Hayleys hair and hits her face with the foot ball* *8:15 Ethan Oka Kevin: *starts to crawl with football* *8:15 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Hehehe *8:16 Totaldramalego *birds pick up Dawn* *8:16 XxAquaInfinityxX WHAT THE- *runs* *8:16 DegrassiFTW27 Oh my god...... *8:16 Heozaki Pfft... Hornets are chumps! *running* *8:16 Totaldramalego Fly birdies fly! *8:16 Mirnish : *Catches up to Lightning* That girl is... OH MY GOD! *Hits one hornet and they move to Lightning* SUCK IT SHA-DUMB! *8:16 DestructiveMilkshake *doesn't notice the hornet's nest and trips over it* GAH!... oh crap *8:16 Ethan Oka Kevin: *hears hornets* *8:16 XxAquaInfinityxX *grabs onto Dawn's foot while holding ball in other hand* WE CAN'T LOSE THIS CHALLENGE *8:17 Mirnish : *sees the hornets and starts to walk slowly* Little birds, do yo honestly can believe this hornetphobia that Jo is pulling off? Is like the racism we live every day! *8:17 Rocker B.A hey *8:17 SteelWolf You're giving me rabies *grabs football from her* *8:17 Totaldramalego HOLD ON LILAC! *8:17 Rocker B.A bees in my pants *8:17 Heozaki Just run! *running* *8:17 XxAquaInfinityxX *holds onto her foot tightly* *8:17 Rocker B.A *throws the hornet's next at jo's head and starts runnign stripped to his undies* *8:17 Teamdarkfan4 AH , HORNETS *8:17 DegrassiFTW27 *is getting stung like crazy* *8:17 Mirnish : *Running like crazy* MAKE-UP MAKE-UP MAKE-UP MAKE-UP! *Near to the end<3* *8:17 DestructiveMilkshake *snatches her ball and kicks Hayley in the crotch then runs off* *8:17 Totaldramalego *birds start to get tired* Please try to fly birdies! *8:17 Teamdarkfan4 AMY , HELP ME *8:17 DestructiveMilkshake *running from hornets in a circle* *8:17 Ethan Oka Kevin: *is getting stung* This is really dangerous! *8:18 Mirnish : *Starts to hit the hornets and keeps running* ARE YOU STUPID!? Wait... he is! *Keeps trying to hit the hornets* *8:18 DestructiveMilkshake I'M COMING, USELESS! *8:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *conf* I made those hornets EXTRA mad *the camera shows him shaking up the nests before the challenge* *8:18 DestructiveMilkshake chef *8:18 SteelWolf *tackles Amy, and grabs football, throwing it to Lilac* *8:18 Ethan Oka Kevin: *gets up and starts to speedwalk* *8:18 Mirnish : *Gets attacked by the hornets* OH MY OBAMA! *Runs in circles* *8:18 Totaldramalego *birds fly higher* *8:18 XxAquaInfinityxX *grabs Amy's ball* Uh... *8:18 SteelWolf Run! *8:18 DestructiveMilkshake HOW DARE YOU! *chases the football* You! Give me back my ball! *8:18 Totaldramalego Birds! Help Lilac! *8:19 Rocker B.A it's been 5 minutes *8:19 Totaldramalego *birds fly at Amy* *8:19 Mirnish : *Crosses the finish* WHERE IS MY MAKE-UP!? WHERE IS MY FREAKING MAKE-UP!? *Screaming* *8:19 Heozaki *grabs Amy's ball from Lilac* *8:19 DegrassiFTW27 5 minutes and? *8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX Lilac is in the air with Dawn yall tf *8:19 Mirnish : *the hornets go away* C'MMON! LIGHTNING DO SOMETHING MORE THAN RUNNING NAKED! *8:19 Totaldramalego (Lilac is in the air...wtf) *8:19 Ethan Oka Kevin: *trudges towards goal* *8:19 Heozaki *tosses it back to Amy* *Let's go! *8:19 Rocker B.A It just feels like the comp has been going on longer *8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX k *8:19 DestructiveMilkshake *sprinting away from the hornets* *8:19 XxAquaInfinityxX Scott = godder *8:19 Rocker B.A hey i;m ahead of you *8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood HeheIf that wasn't enough I had a little help from my war buddies *8:19 Mirnish : *Hitting the hornets* This is totally racism! RACISM! I'M CALLING RACISM! *8:20 Totaldramalego *birds pass the finish line* *8:20 SteelWolf *tackles SCOTT for football* *8:20 Heozaki OW! *8:20 SteelWolf *grabs it and runs* *8:20 XxAquaInfinityxX We made it! *8:20 Totaldramalego Thank you birds! *8:20 Mirnish : *catches up to Jo* So... you are in to fight racism, homophobia and everything? *8:20 DestructiveMilkshake Thanks, Scott. *begins to run towards the finish line and laughs as Hayley tackles Scott, and she grabs her ball too* See you never, Shame-ley! *8:20 Ethan Oka Kevin: *panting * almost there *8:20 Heozaki I'm not losing this challenge because of this red headed idiot! *8:20 DegrassiFTW27 *is dragging himself to the finish* *8:20 Mirnish : STAY AWAY! *Runs faster and crosses the line* OH YEAH BABY! CHOP SHOP BABY! *8:20 SteelWolf Don't call me an idiot again! *goes to team* *8:20 DestructiveMilkshake *crosses the finish line panting* I... see you ladies.... ugh... made it.... *8:20 Rocker B.A *makes it to finish* *8:20 Heozaki *makes it to the finish line* *8:21 SteelWolf *makenfinish* *8:21 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Guess i'll save you guys for a later changelle *8:21 XxAquaInfinityxX We flew here by bird. *points to birds* *8:21 Teamdarkfan4 *makes it to finish* *8:21 Mirnish : DON'T RUN AWAY FROM MY RACISM FIGHT! *Takes out some Obama pictures* GET THIS PICTURES! *Crosses the finish and hits Jo with the pictures* *8:21 DestructiveMilkshake *crosses finish line snickering* *8:21 Totaldramalego Sorry that we couldn't rescue you Alejandro. *8:21 Ethan Oka KEVIN: *trips into finish* Woo *8:21 XxAquaInfinityxX *high fives team* We made it! *8:21 Heozaki *whispers to Amy* You owe me one. *8:21 DestructiveMilkshake it's... fine... *8:21 Totaldramalego *jumps up and down* YAY! *8:21 DestructiveMilkshake *whispers back* Not for long. *shouts* Chris! *DegrassiFTW27 ha salido del chat. *8:22 Mirnish : confessional: Let me rank the annoyance and dumbness of my team: SHA-DUMB - OBAMACARE - FAKE-TITS! Ugh, they are equally annoying! *DegrassiFTW27 ha entrado al chat. *8:22 Ethan Oka Kevin: *thumbs up* I'm going to Disneyland right guys? *8:22 Rocker B.A woah you mad huh? *8:22 Mirnish (tbh my demika is a g.oddess and lucina's is bland as fuck). *8:23 Heozaki Lmfao *8:23 Totaldramalego We won! YAY! *8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX *conf* Although our team is bitter, we rule at challenges! *cheers in conf* *8:23 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood BRB *8:23 DestructiveMilkshake *holds up 2 footballs* Not so fast... isn't this Hayley's football? *ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ha salido del chat. *8:23 Rocker B.A sha-expose *8:23 XxAquaInfinityxX We are the Challenge Winners, after all *8:24 DegrassiFTW27 OMFG *8:24 Heozaki Ah...I see why you said that. *8:24 Mirnish : WE HAVE ONE! *Shows one football she was carrying* *8:24 DestructiveMilkshake As long as we continue to perform excellently in challenges, nothing will stop us! *8:24 DegrassiFTW27 I keep freezing *8:24 Teamdarkfan4 lol *8:24 DegrassiFTW27 so who lost *8:24 DestructiveMilkshake challenge winners *8:24 XxAquaInfinityxX Challenge Winners won (thats all I know) *8:24 DestructiveMilkshake hayley doens't have a football cuz amy stole it *8:24 Ethan Oka Kevin: *conf* Well, I think I know who the favored dude is *8:24 Teamdarkfan4 Chop Shop *jk *8:24 Mirnish CHOP SHOP BABY! *8:25 DegrassiFTW27 so they lost then *8:25 DestructiveMilkshake but chop shop losing isn't disagreeable *8:25 Mirnish Send me to elimination pls g.oddess<3 *8:25 Totaldramalego Shit Milky yall are smart *8:25 XxAquaInfinityxX wait srsly *RIP in peace Lilac *8:25 DegrassiFTW27 btw do me a favor *8:25 Ethan Oka Kevin: Um... Hayley where's your ball? *8:25 Totaldramalego So...we lost? *8:25 Rocker B.A who's on challenge winners? *8:25 Totaldramalego Dawn *8:25 Mirnish : THIS RACISM ISN'T ACCEPTABLE! *Takes football out of Jo's hand and gives them to Team Amy* *8:25 Totaldramalego Lilac *8:25 DegrassiFTW27 someone copy everything from Hayley crossing to now and pm me it *8:25 Totaldramalego Kevin *8:25 Ethan Oka Kev *8:25 Mirnish : WE LOST THE CHALLENGE! *8:25 Heozaki Team Challenge Winners: Dawn, Hayley, Lilac, Kevin and Al *8:26 DegrassiFTW27 Looks like you guys will be seeing me at the ceremony *8:26 Heozaki Team Chop Shop: Jo, Demika, Lindsay, Duncan and Lightning *8:26 DegrassiFTW27 yo legit I need somebody to do that, the climax of the challenge is gonna be missing *8:26 Mirnish : YAY! THE RACIST WILL BE TAKEN DOWN! *8:26 Totaldramalego milky can do the transcript *8:27 XxAquaInfinityxX *conf* It's technically Hayley's fault we lost... :l *8:27 DestructiveMilkshake I'll just record ffs *8:27 DegrassiFTW27 i swear milk is an exact copy of *8:27 DestructiveMilkshake no *also who tf lost *8:27 Mirnish Chop Shop lost * *8:27 Ethan Oka technically with all the tackles and shit everybody but chop shop lost a ball *8:28 Totaldramalego *conf* I can't believe we lost... *8:28 DestructiveMilkshake and amy took one of cw's balls *8:28 Mirnish : I GAVE MY BALL TO TEAM AMY! I SAID WE LOSE THIS CHALLENGE! *8:28 DestructiveMilkshake *holds her ball* Uh... sure. *SteelWolf ha salido del chat. *8:28 Ethan Oka But ye chop shop, I don't think even crossed the finish line. Hold on *8:28 DegrassiFTW27 ok mirnish don't blatantly throw *8:29 XxAquaInfinityxX tbh just have CW go to elim *ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ha entrado al chat. *8:29 DestructiveMilkshake amy blatantly throwing the last challenge in lights camera action *¯\_(ツ)_/¯ who loses *just tell us who goes ffs *8:29 Ethan Oka Oh wait they did *8:29 Mirnish @Grass, not throwing tho... also who cares if Lightning goes :c *8:29 XxAquaInfinityxX Ethan, PM. *8:29 Totaldramalego I could be leaving tonight... *8:29 Ethan Oka Ye, ain't here anyway *8:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood but that's really it *8:29 Totaldramalego But I could stay positive. *8:29 Heozaki https://youtu.be/Jy8fAyXTij4 *Aqua ^ *8:30 DegrassiFTW27 what about a double *8:30 Mirnish YAS *8:30 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood saw that *8:30 Rocker B.A did lightning's team even come in second *8:30 DestructiveMilkshake grass ffs *8:30 Ethan Oka No double *8:31 DegrassiFTW27 CW is heading to the ceremony *8:31 Mirnish * *SteelWolf ha entrado al chat. *8:31 Mirnish * *8:31 XxAquaInfinityxX Oh.. *8:31 Totaldramalego not the challenge winners anymore *8:31 DestructiveMilkshake Mierda.... *8:31 XxAquaInfinityxX *hugs Dawn* Good luck *8:31 DegrassiFTW27 also saying ffs after every sentence is something would do *8:31 Totaldramalego You too! *hugs Lilac* *8:31 DestructiveMilkshake fcs *8:31 Heozaki You better blame the red-headed dimwit for that one. *8:31 SteelWolf *kicks Scott* *8:32 Heozaki Ow! *8:32 Mirnish : Wait... b-but... I want to take out the racist! THOSE RACISTS, HOMOPHOBICS NOT RESPECTABLE PEOPLE... *goes away crying* *8:32 SteelWolf Confessional: I'm not going down without a fight *8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX Grass did you get my vote o3o *8:33 SteelWolf *sitting by Lilac and whispers* Do you notice how much Alejandro is manipulating you? I know I did my wrongs but look what's he's doing *8:33 DegrassiFTW27 yup *8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX k *8:33 Totaldramalego did u get mine *8:33 DegrassiFTW27 need dem votes from ethan and milk *8:33 SteelWolf HES flirting with us women and Tried to reel in Kevin during the painting challenge *8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX If Al does anything, we could always show him what's what... *8:33 Heozaki *overhearing* Interesting. *8:33 XxAquaInfinityxX Plus, if I feel the need to do anything, I will. *8:34 SteelWolf HES literally taking everything I do and saying "shes up to something" I can't live like that *Sir Sockington ha entrado al chat. *8:34 Totaldramalego KICK IT *Sir Sockington ha salido del chat. *8:34 SteelWolf Well I think this IS a time where you need to do something. *8:34 Totaldramalego XD *dead *8:35 SteelWolf Take out the strategic, social and physical threats early, Alejandro has all those qualities *8:35 DegrassiFTW27 ethan, milk hurry up I gotta watch GOT *8:35 Rocker B.A the first four eps leaked forever ago *8:35 XxAquaInfinityxX I understand where you're coming from. *8:35 Totaldramalego HBO is chasing people down who watched them tho @Rocker *8:35 DestructiveMilkshake *sees the two and glares, and grabs Hayley* *8:35 SteelWolf If you don't listen to me now, he's gonna try to plot against you later on. I worked my BUTT off to try to improve On where I was episode 1 *8:36 DestructiveMilkshake What is your problem?! Why are you throwing me under the bus? *8:36 Heozaki *relaxing* *8:36 SteelWolf *to Al* I know you're gunning for me *8:36 XxAquaInfinityxX Listen Hayley, that was the problem, episode 1. The flirting, the name calling, the backstabbing. *8:36 Rocker B.A so are the votes in *8:36 DegrassiFTW27 im waiting on milk *8:36 DestructiveMilkshake How DARE you make such false assumptions. I would never gun for you, but since you're trying to take me out, I may as well. *8:36 Heozaki *takes out grub from his pockets and begins to eat it* Still warm, just how I like it. *8:36 SteelWolf Lilac, I apologized! I haven't done it since! *8:36 Totaldramalego *sits next to Lilac* *8:37 SteelWolf Don't bullshit me Alejandro *8:37 Totaldramalego What's going on! *8:37 SteelWolf I'm just lucky I caught onto you before others did *8:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Bulls shit is popluar *8:37 DestructiveMilkshake *glares at Hayley and leaves* *8:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Horse shit is less popluar *8:37 Ethan Oka Kevin: *tapping foot quickly* *8:38 SteelWolf *rolls eyes* *8:38 XxAquaInfinityxX *talks to Hayley and Al* Listen guys, I will make the right decision at elimination. Tonight's loser could effect us from now on. *8:38 Totaldramalego Were they pressuring you? *8:39 SteelWolf Just know, I was never gonna gun for you, not ever. I don't know about him though.. *8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX No, nobody was pressuring me. *I understand Hayley. You're just playing the game, I must appreciate that. *8:39 Totaldramalego Good. *8:39 Ethan Oka Kevin: *humming nervously* *8:39 XxAquaInfinityxX *conf* Al is playing the game too.. just saying. *looks over to shoulder* *8:39 DegrassiFTW27 = Ceremony *8:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Tomo Tomo *8:39 SteelWolf I want this more than anybody here *8:40 DestructiveMilkshake And through that, you are willing to throw others under the bus? Pfft. Despicable. *8:40 DegrassiFTW27 Looks like you guys have went from the challenge winners to the challenge losers rather fast *8:40 Mirnish : *cleaning up the Chop Shop dorms and starts putting up Obama posters, anti-homophobic signs and more* NO MORE RACISM OR HOMOPHOBIA! Stop using the F WORD! *goes behind scenes* *8:40 Totaldramalego (Im scared on how this will turn out) *8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX ^ *8:40 DestructiveMilkshake ^\ *8:40 SteelWolf YOU THROW ME UNDER THE BUS ALL THE TIME I CAN HI AND YOU THINK ITS SHADY *8:40 Ethan Oka Kevin: *whispering* Dont read the votes *8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX *hugging Dawn through ceremony* *8:40 DegrassiFTW27 Diplomas go to Lilac and Kevin *8:40 XxAquaInfinityxX *catches diploma* Yesss... *8:40 DestructiveMilkshake Pardon? When have I ever thrown you under the bus? *8:40 Totaldramalego *hugging Lilac* Uh oh... *8:41 Teamdarkfan4 lel *8:41 DegrassiFTW27 Al is surprisingly not in the bottom either *8:41 Ethan Oka Kevin: *relief* Oh thank god. *8:41 DestructiveMilkshake *breathes with relief* Phew. *glares at Hayley* *8:41 XxAquaInfinityxX *looks at Hayley* *8:41 Mirnish drop dead atm *8:41 SteelWolf Little by little, you have been plotting against me. From me talking to Lilac about her flower accessory to encouraging Sammy *Rocky LXIX ha entrado al chat. *8:41 Totaldramalego *looks at Hayley* *8:41 XxAquaInfinityxX *waves at Hayley with evil look* *8:41 DestructiveMilkshake But it was you who did those things... *8:41 Rocky LXIX Tf is this *8:42 Teamdarkfan4 deez nuts *8:42 DegrassiFTW27 We have a problem though, Dawn and Hayley are tied which is why Al, Kevin and Lilac will vote between the 2 *8:42 Mirnish @ROCKY I singlehandly won a challenge and the challenge winners went challenge losers<3 *8:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood TDC *8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX Wait.. *8:42 SteelWolf *raises eyebrow* *8:42 DestructiveMilkshake Que? *8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX So that means, someone voted for Al, randomly. *8:42 Ethan Oka Kevin: *freezes* *8:42 XxAquaInfinityxX Hmm... *inspects team* *8:42 Rocky LXIX Nice @Mirnish *8:42 Totaldramalego *gasps* *8:42 DegrassiFTW27 Get to voting you 3 *8:43 SteelWolf I told you guys I'll stay loyal to the end *8:43 Rocky LXIX Wait, when was Al in this *8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX voted *8:43 SteelWolf *sitting, nervously* *8:43 Mirnish : *starts to set fire to Jo and Lindsay stuff at the backyard* They are cis people, they are not poc people... RACIIISM! *Laughs and throws an obama poster at the fire* *8:43 Totaldramalego I can still help this team! Trust me! *8:43 SteelWolf I'm physically stronger! *8:43 XxAquaInfinityxX Dawn can help this team, but there's another person that can tear it apart. *8:44 SteelWolf Dawn is liked by everyone, therefore threatening *8:44 DestructiveMilkshake Hayley, you ARE better at challenges, but you cause quite a lot of problems... *8:44 XxAquaInfinityxX Flirting with Al, Playing the rest of us, Nice manipulating, but your days were numbered. *8:44 SteelWolf I can be a goat to the end *8:44 Totaldramalego YOU blindside everyone! *8:44 Ethan Oka Kevin: *stares forward silently* *8:44 Totaldramalego Kevin... *8:44 SteelWolf GIRL THERE HASNT BEEN ANYONE TO BLINDSIDE YET *8:45 DestructiveMilkshake Tis a bit early to be thinking about the end... *8:45 Totaldramalego ME! *8:45 DegrassiFTW27 The votes are in. *8:45 DestructiveMilkshake *looks at Chris worried* *8:45 XxAquaInfinityxX *looks at Chris, waiting for Hayley to be eliminated* *8:45 Ethan Oka Kevin: *gulps* *8:45 Rocker B.A im screaming @ hayley *8:45 DegrassiFTW27 The person going home tonight is................ *8:45 SteelWolf I have been working my butt off in challenges! *8:45 Totaldramalego *stares at Chris* *8:45 XxAquaInfinityxX Days... Are... Numbered. *8:45 DegrassiFTW27 ............. *8:45 Rocky LXIX I can't believe Ethan survived *8:45 Mirnish : *Spying the elimination* At least those two are white people. *8:45 DegrassiFTW27 DAWN! *8:46 Teamdarkfan4 . *8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX WHAT. *8:46 SteelWolf *eyes widen* *8:46 DestructiveMilkshake *smirks* *8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX NO. *8:46 Totaldramalego *8:46 Ethan Oka Kevin: *eye twitches* *8:46 Rocker B.A lmao *8:46 SteelWolf See ya.. *8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX *looks at Al* *8:46 SteelWolf how tf did that happen tbh *8:46 XxAquaInfinityxX YOU! *8:46 Teamdarkfan4 ok now thats a blindside *8:46 SteelWolf *laughs* *im even blindsided *8:46 Teamdarkfan4 legit i thought rj was fucked *8:46 DegrassiFTW27 #Blindside *8:46 SteelWolf Ikr *8:46 DestructiveMilkshake Lilac, we can discuss this later. We NEED challenge strength this early on, otherwise we will be destroyed. *8:47 XxAquaInfinityxX I DON'T WANNA DISCUSS ANYTHING. *8:47 SteelWolf Taking out the weak link..nice *8:47 Teamdarkfan4 wait a min *8:47 XxAquaInfinityxX *hugs Dawn* *8:47 Teamdarkfan4 wouldnt that mean someone made the vote 2-1 *8:47 DestructiveMilkshake *sighs* Very well then. You'll come around in due time. *8:47 XxAquaInfinityxX Sorry you had to lose by these manipulative snakes.. *8:47 Totaldramalego I see how my team really thought of me. *hugs Lilac* Goodbye. *8:47 DegrassiFTW27 tbh I wish I did the double that would have been hilarious *8:47 Mirnish : BLAM! One tightie whitte gone! MORE LEFT! *Erases Dawn's name* We have Hayley, Lilac, Jo, Lindsay, Kevin and no one else... *claps and goes to her dorm* *8:47 Rocky LXIX 15th- 14th- 13th- *8:47 Mirnish honestly can I borrow demika from lucina it is way entertaining that roleplaying jo :c *8:48 Ethan Oka Kevin: *sweats* *8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX *cries* I wish I could take your place, but.. I need the money. *8:48 SteelWolf *waves to Dawn* Bye bye *ToasterSnifferBreadisGood ha salido del chat. *8:48 XxAquaInfinityxX *flips off Hayley* *8:48 DegrassiFTW27 end Category:Blog posts